powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Enhanced Potential
The power to have astounding potential and capacity for growth and learning. Sub-power of Potential Manipulation. Opposite to Capability Suppression. Not to be confused with True Power. Also Called *Enhanced Capability Capabilities The user has a potential and capacity for growth and learning beyond that of a normal member of their species, allowing them to learn and develop in a shorter span of time than normal members of their species can and even learn things which are physiologically more difficult for said normal members of their species. Applications * Accelerated Development * Hypercompetence * Limiter Removal * Optimal Finesse Levels * Peak Human Potential * Enhanced Potential * Supernatural Potential * Absolute Potential Associations * Child Prodigy * Enhanced Condition * Evolution * Indomitable Will * Old Prime * Potential Manipulation * Potential Realization * Training Regimen Limitations * Weak against Capability Suppression. * May take extensive training to accomplish one's desires. * What the user may have to endure in order to accomplish their desire may be long, brutal, painful, burdensome, and/or insane. Known Users See Also: Hard Work Hardly Works and The Gift. Gallery File:Kenpachi_boy.jpg|Even as a child, Kenpachi Zaraki's (Bleach) raw potential allowed him to kill hundreds of outlaws and defeat captain Retsu Unohana. Frieza's Beatdown (Dragon Ball Z).gif|Frieza (Dragon Ball series) has almost incomparable potential. Not only was he born with power that most beings would only dream of, but when he trained for the first time in his life… Golden Frieza full.png|…he gained power comparable to gods within four months. Good Majin Buu (Dragon Ball).png|Majin Buu (Dragon Ball series), while already godly powerful, has immense potential for additional growth... Fit Majin Buu (Dragon Ball).jpg|...after training for just a few hours, he lost all his fat & gained muscle and became significantly stronger. Wrathful Broly.gif|Born a mutant, Broly (Dragon Ball Super) has an abnormally high potential, even for a Saiyan. Hayato Kisaragi (Hundred).jpg|Hayato Kisaragi (Hundred) Jedi Master Kyp Durron.jpg|Recognized by Vima-Da-Boda to have vast potential in the Force, Kyp Durron (Star Wars Legends) would go on to became one of the strongest Jedi in the entire history of the New Jedi Order. Jacen Solo Legends.jpg|Jacen Solo (Star Wars Legends) Anakin Solo.jpg|Anakin Solo (Star Wars Legends) had amazing potential in raw Force power. Even as a child, the level of his potential was acknowledged by Jedi, Dark Jedi, and Sith alike, including Luke Skywalker and Darth Sidious. Ben Skywalker Star Wars Legends.jpg|As the son of two powerful and famous Force Users, and the grandson of the Chosen One, Ben Skywalker (Star Wars Legends) was immensely strong in the Force from the moment of his birth. Ki Sui Kingdom.png|Considered by many to be a prodigy in warfare, Ki Sui of Rigan (Kingdom) has demonstrated both incredible tactical acuity on vast battlefields... Ki Sui's Podao Kingdom.png|...and fighting prowess as he one shots a 1000-man commander of the brutal Kan Ki Army with his podao. Kou Yoku of the Thunder Kingdom.jpg|Kou Yoku of the Thunder (Kingdom) has a great deal of potential with his swordsmanship... Kou Yoku vs Tou Kingdom.png|...which allowed him to fight Great General Tou, an extremely capable swordsman himself, just days after he killed his general. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Support Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Enhancements Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Common Powers